Cantarella, or Something Like That
by Usagi no Sekai-Yume
Summary: All I can say is, Cantarella, TrueLox, Yaoi, Vocaloid Music, and that's all.


-_- Shut up and read it. I know it's named after a poison.

Warnings; TrueLox, Yaoi, Smut, boyxboy, Implied Drug use,... Yaoi...

Enjoy, and yes, this is based(hack, hack, ripped, hack) off of Cantarella by the Vocaloids.

* * *

The man— Well, I guess he counts as a man— cleared his throat. His partly wet brown hair shined as sunlight shined through the huge glass window. With a blank emotion, he put on his long black coat that was laced with a white lacey design over his white tunic. He slowly picked up the light green rose pin from his desk and pinned it to his collar. He headed for the door. In a quick fashion, he exited his room.

He walked with a fast pace, speed-walking through the gray halls and greeting anyone he passed with a mumbled "Good Afternoon". He had a important friend to meet. A way too important friend.

Once he got there, he stopped near the white wooden doors with shiny tinted windows. He nervously cleared his throat before opening the doors and entered the rose filled garden.

The garden was completely covered in roses. There were all kinds of roses. Though the rose that the man's family took interest in were the green roses. The one that showed vitality. In the middle of the garden was a large marble water fountain that spouted clear water. Benches surrounded it, and sitting on one of those benches was...

"Jason," Greeted the man, which I should probably say that his name is Ty. "Sorry for the wait, I had no idea you were visiting."

The smaller male, Jason, turned around in his seat. "Oh, Ty," He stood up. Just like his friend, Jason's attire was made of black. He wore a black tunic with small frills on the sleeves, and black shorts. He wore a choker with a light blue rose pinned to it, which _his _family fancied. "I'm sorry it was sudden, but," He ran to Ty and hugged his arm. "I missed you, it's been so long!"

"Yes," Ty said quietly, almost in a hushed whisper. "9 years since you went over-seas..."

The smaller male looked up. "Well, it was worth it. I finally got my Astronomy degree."

Ty leaded Jason to one of the benches. "Was it... Er, scary, going to that foreign land?"

"It was... Lonely. I lived in solitude with my parents and other adults while studying." Jason said as they sat down. "I didn't bother making friends with anybody. I felt I was... Insignificant, compared to them. They were probably smarter than me—"

"You proved them and yourself wrong." Interrupted Ty. Jason looked at him with wide bright blue eyes. "You got your Astronomy degree, something that would take years of studying and mastering Science."

The smaller male nodded.

"It's because you're that amazing."

The smaller male blushed. "W-Well... I-I— Uhm, T-That is..."

Ty chuckled. He then got up and walked around the rose bushes. "Hmm... This isn't... Good..."

Jason walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

"The light blue roses look paler than usual," Ty picked one of the roses. "From the lack of sunlight probably..."

Jason blinked. "You still grow these?"

Ty smiled. "A reminder of the good ol' days." He gave the pale rose to the smaller male.

Jason smiled. "Hmm."

The older male changed the subject. "Since you're finished studying, are your parents finding you a wife?"

Jason nodded. "They been nagging me about finding someone. They don't care who that person is as long as they can reproduce..."

Ty frowned. "So they already need a heir..."

Jason shrugged. "Well, once I pass away..."

Ty's frown got bigger. The Jason in front of him didn't seem like the Jason he knew. What happened to those childish big blue eyes and that sweet angelic voice?

Jason snapped Ty out of trance. "Ty?"

"Oh, uh, sorry."

The smaller male smiled at him. "It's not like you to faze out like that. Usually, you'd storm up a conversation."

"That was nine years ago. I've changed a bit."

Jason gave him a little innocent frown. "But, I liked the old Ty." Suddenly, the smaller male approached Ty— eyes filled with bit of lust—, caressed his cheek with his petite hand, and kissed the now rosey cheek.

Ty blinked. He couldn't grasp what was happening. A million thoughts sprouted in his head about what to do next. Once again, his snapped out of it once Jason stepped back.

"Um..." Jason started. "I-Is that okay, k-kissing another male?..."

The older male blinked again. He sighed a half-hearted sigh. Without a word, he lead the smaller male to the parlor to spend the rest of day there, chatting and catching up good ol' sake.

* * *

There'll be a next chapter.

Chao.

Omachao.

Actually, no, no Omachao.

Omachao: Press the B button with moving left of right to drift!

Shut up dammit.


End file.
